For industrial applications electrical components are commonly mounted on rails inside equipment racks. The mounting rails often have an industry-standard configuration, such as, for example, the DIN rail. DIN rails have a top-hat cross section that includes a middle section between two edge flanges. One standard DIN rail has a 35 mm width. In use, electrical components are clamped to the edge flanges and span the middle section. To facilitate mounting to various rail configurations, electrical components are often designed to be mounted to a rail adapter that is appropriately dimensioned for a specific rail. The rail adapter includes a back plate having mounting features for the electrical component and a rail connection mechanism that is configured to connect the rail adapter, and the electrical component it carries, to the rail.